A Fine Memory
by Suri.Bright
Summary: DISCONTINUED-Sirius/OC-This follows the story of Niccola Reinhart a student at Hogwarts with Sirius and the marauders, telling the story from her first train ride to Hogwarts and how her annoyance with Sirius turned to love. I suck at summaries
1. Prelude

_**A Fine Memory**_

A Sirius Black love story

_Chapter 1: Prelude  
_

* * *

It had been a year since the final battle at Hogwarts had been fought by Harry Potter and Voldemort. Classes had once again started up at Hogwarts, and once more, young witches and wizards had filled the recently repaired walls of the grand castle.

Outside of the castle, Harry Potter found himself walking beside a middle-aged witch who still had much of her youthful beauty. The woman beside him, who walked with her hands clasped behind her back, was petite with long, raven black hair tied back in a simple white ribbon, and deep blue eyes. She remained silent for a while as they made their way around the castle's grounds.

"Let's take a seat," Harry said, nodding to a tree that gave off shade a few feet away from them. "I'm sure first-years and students taking the O.W.L.s can be tiring."

The woman laughed as she sat against the trunk of the tree and rolled her eyes at Harry. "I'm not _that_ old, Harry. Besides, I've been through much worse than first-years and examinations."

Harry smiled lightly, knowing all to well what she meant. Even now, a year later, daily life almost seemed too easy, especially for those that were close to the battle and had lost loved ones because of Voldemort. It had been three years since Harry had lost his godfather Sirius Black, and it had been three years since he has known the woman sitting beside him: Niccola Reinhart, who now went by Niccola Black, his godmother.

"I'm looking forward to the summer holidays," Niccola said leisurely as she picked a fallen leaf off of her shoulder. "I feel like I haven't spent any time with my daughter and I feel like a bad mum for it. I've been so busy with the school and the ministry, I feel as though I barely see her. I am so thankful for you and Ginny to watch Alexandria for me. Even so, it's not right. I should be with her, she's only a tiny thing, nearly three years old..."

Harry touched Niccola's arm gently. "You are a good mum," he said reassuringly. "Alexandria knows that you love her, and one day when she is older, she will be able to understand all that you have done for the wizarding world. Besides, she's busy helping out with baby Teddy."

"Thanks," Niccola said with a small smile, hoping that the young man beside her was right. "Still, I hope that things will slow down even more. I wish Sirius could see her, she's getting so big. She's like him in so many ways, too. I miss him so much..."

Harry nodded silently as his godmother's blue eyes closed. There was no doubt that she was daydreaming of her daughter and of Sirius, together and happy at last. Harry also missed his godfather very much, there was a dull ache in his heart every time he thought of Sirius Black.

"Niccola," Harry said, when he saw that her eyes were open once more. "What were they like when you were in Hogwarts? My mum, my dad, Sirius, Remus, and you. I've never had the chance to ask you how it was when you were growing up." Still, Harry thirsted for knowledge about his parents and Sirius, a thirst that he doubted would ever be satiated.

Niccola laughed at Harry's question, and Harry smiled to himself, glad to see that the light in her eyes brightened with the memories of her youth. "Well," she started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "James and Sirius were very arrogant and proud and extremely rude. They were like the Weasley twins, they played pranks on everyone, but all in good fun, never to truly harm others. For a time, I hated Sirius, but he, James, Remus, and even your mother convinced me otherwise. They were smart, they were good at school. They were also very good men, as I'm sure you've heard, Harry. They were extremely brave. To those they loved, they were very loyal and would do anything for them. Your mother was the same way. She was a sweet girl, my very best friend, and she might as well have been my sister, just as Sirius might as well have been James' brother. She was very intelligent and kind to everyone. However, she could be a prick, always following the rules. She still knew how to have fun. From time to time we would play pranks on your father and godfather. Remus was very much like Lily, kind and reserved. He attempted to keep the terrible duo in line, but it never worked. Usually what happened, was whenever they got together, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, there was always a riot and they always made everyone laugh."

Harry laughed out loud at Niccola's description. Never had he heard someone describe his parents like that. One thing that she said had caught his attention. "If you hated Sirius so much then why--" Harry trailed off, unsure of how to word that.

Niccola smiled. "How did I manage to fall in love with a twit like him?"

Harry nodded.

Niccola grinned again. "It's a long story, it starts a little before I started at Hogwarts..."

Harry leaned against the tree and rested his arms on his knees. "I've got time," he assured her.

Niccola nodded and closed her eyes, thinking of where she should begin her tale of her youth...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Okay, so, this is chapter one of my new Sirius story! As the chapter title suggests, this is only a prelude. The rest of the story will be about Niccola's past, a story that pretty much follows her and the Marauders' gang including Lily. Snape will be there too! So, I hope you like my story, and I thank you for taking time to reading it!_

_If you didn't like this chapter then I suggest reading the next where it will start off when Niccola is eleven and entering Hogwarts for the first time. =]_


	2. Origins

_**A Fine Memory**_

A Sirius Black love story

_Chapter 2: Origins  
_

* * *

The train to Hogwarts was to depart in twenty minutes. A young girl looked up at her father with slightly fearful eyes as she held tightly to the cart that held her possessions that would accompany her on the trip.

"So I want to get into Ravenclaw," the girl inquiried, looking up at her father with curious blue eyes.

"Niccola, I don't care what house you get into," her father responded with a smile. "Just do well. But if you do get into Ravenclaw, then I hope to hear that your house wins the house cup!"

Niccola smiled and hugged her father tightly, knowing that she wouldn't see him for a little while. Like her father, Niccola had a lithe body, thick raven-black hair, light skin and expressive eyes. Where her father's eyes were brown, hers were a deep blue which she had inherited from her mother who was a muggle.

Her father pulled away from her and patted her dark curls. "Go, Nicki, you don't want to miss the train!"

Niccola nodded and gave her father a smile before rushing to the train along with other students who excitedly boarded. Walking down the hallway, Niccola looked into every compartment before finding one that was empty. From the window she could see her father waving at her. Opening the window, Niccola stuck her arm out and returned the wave, mouthing the words "I love you".

Eventually the train began to the move and Niccola sat in her seat, watching until her father and the other parents on the platform disappeared. Outside her compartment students were walking through the hall, reuniting with old friends and looking for an empty space to sit. Niccola began to feel lonely as she realized that she had no one to sit with. With a sigh, Niccola looked out the window and concentrated on the scenery instead of the students beyond the sliding door of her compartment.

A few moments later, Niccola heard the door to to her compartment open. There stood two students who looked to be her age. One pretty girl with long red hair and green eyes and a pale boy with black her and eyes and a rather large nose. The red-head smiled at her. "Mind if we sit here," she asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead," Niccola answered with a smile.

The boy and girl sat across from her. The red-headed girl offered her a kind smile and the boy eyed her warily. The girl spoke up again. "I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape. What's your name?"

"Niccola Reinhart," Niccola responded. "You're first years too, right?"

Lily and Severus nodded. Niccola smiled and tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear. "You already know about the houses, right? I wonder what houses we'll be sorted into."

Before Lily or Severus had the chance to answer to boys opened the door to their seats. One boy was tall and skinny with messy dark hair and glasses. The other boy was, to Niccola's interest, very handsome with hair as dark as her and dark eyes. He was tall as well, but not as tall as his companion.

The boy who caught Niccola's interest spoke. "You three are first years too, right?" Lily nodded as an answer.

The boy with glasses smirked slightly as his eyes rested on Lily and Severus. "I'm James Potter," he said and nodded to his friend, "This is Sirius Black. Mind if we take a seat?"

"Go ahead," Niccola answered, scooting closer to the window as James and Sirius took a seat beside her. Niccola, Lily, and Severus quickly told James and Sirius their names.

Lily turned to Niccola, and spoke to her. "I don't care what house I'm in," she answered truthfully. "I'm just excited to learn magic!"

Severus glanced at his friend. "If you're lucky, we'll be in Slytherin, the only house that matters."

James scoffed at Severus' answer with obvious disgust. Severus glared at him, his black eyes flashed with anger. Before he could make a comment, Sirius spoke up, nudging Niccola's arm. "What about you, where are you going if you can choose?"

Niccola shrugged. "My father was in Ravenclaw, and I'd like to end up there too. But if I don't get in, I won't be upset."

James then answered after her, with a hint of pride, "I'll be in Gryffindor, like my dad, where the brave of heart are," he said in a sure voice before turning to Severus, giving him a mocking grin. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, but I prefer brains over brawn any day."

James stood up and glared at Severus. "Gryffindor will always be better than Slytherin. In Slytherin is where all the bad wizards go anyway." James then turned on Lily. "If you're anything like your boyfriend _Snivellus_, you'll be there too."

Lily glared at James as he and Sirius stood to leave. "He's not my boyfriend, and I wouldn't want to be in a house with the likes of you!"

Sirius smirked at them. "See you around, Snivellus," he said as he and James stalked out of the compartment.

Niccola glared after the two. Suddenly, Sirius seemed less interesting to her. Niccola turned to Lily and Severus. "Don't listen to those two. They're just annoying twits who don't know what they're talking about."

**~***~**

Niccola, Lily, and Severus stared at the great hall with wonder. The Sorting had begun and students were already being sorted. Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, as had Lily and James a few minutes before. Niccola and Severus stood together as the first-year students who had yet to be sorted became fewer and fewer.

"Jenna Soren!"

A girl with blond hair and green eyes went up and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!"

"Severus Snape!"

Niccola met Severus' eyes and smiled kindly to him as he nervously walked up. After Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor, Severus had become silent about losing his best friend to a different house, especially to the house that James was in. It seemed as though the hat was barely on Severus' hat before the hat loudly declared "Slytherin!"

Niccola smiled to herself, glad that Severus had gotten into the house he wanted. As she watched him make his way to one of the four long tables that had all the returning students and newly sorted first-years, she began to think about what James had said when on the train. Did Slytherin really house all the bad wizards? Before she got a chance to think about that, her name was called. "Niccola Reinhart!"

Niccola started to walk forward, aware that all eyes were on her. The professor placed the shabby hat on her head. The Hat went over her ears and half way down her eyes. All was silent for a moment before there was a voice in her head that startled her before she realized that it was the hat that was talking to her.

"Hmm, this is an interesting mind," the hat said ponderingly. "I sense that you have a very creative and quick mind. Very clever and quick-witted. You wouldn't be good for Slytherin, you don't have a heart for power, and though I sense kindness in you, Hufflepuff wouldn't be suitable either. Very intriguing. You seem to almost mirror Rowena Ravenclaw herself, even in her looks. I come across very few like you. Ravenclaw would be the most logical answer, but I sense a bravery and loyalty in your heart that would put you in a different house. You'd be best suited for GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause from the Gryffindor table welcomed Niccola as she smiled happily, glad the sorting was done. As she walked down the table, she spotted Sirius and James who smiled at her. Sirius moved over to offer her room. A few people down Lily waved to her and pointed to an empty space beside her. Still upset with James and Sirius, Niccola turned her back on the boys and joined Lily.

"I'm happy you were sorted here too," Lily said and Niccola sat beside her. "Too bad Sev isn't with us. At least he doesn't have to deal with those two." Lily rolled her eyes and avoided looking at James or Sirius.

Eventually the last of the first years were sorted and the feat began. Mountains of piping hot food appeared in front of them. Taking the lead from everyone else, Lily and Niccola tucked into the meal.

"Niccola," Lily said after a mouthful of food, "you should sit next to me in class. I'm sure we'll have great fun!"

"Okay," Niccola said after a drink of pumpkin juice. "By the way, call me 'Nicki'."

"Okay," Lily said with a smile.

Niccola looked down the table at all the Gryffindor members. Some noticed her staring and returned her smile. Niccola looked down at her plate and continued eating again, as a sense of contentment filled her. Back home she had few friends, many thought her weird and avoided her. Here, she felt much more comfortable and at home. Niccola decided that she'd enjoy being in Gryffindor. The others in the house seemed friendly, and she also had Lily who she really liked. After eating, Niccola grew drowsy as she listened to Dumbledore's speech. Her mind began to wander as she wondered what classes would be like here at Hogwarts...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Chapter 2 of "A Fine Memory"! Niccola, "Nicki", was sorted into Gryffindor which was highly predictable. _

_When I continue writing the story, I will skip a lot of time in between, it will be unnecessary for me to write as much as J.K. Rolwing did, this is a fan-fiction after all, not "Harry Potter 2". It is a Sirius love story after all, so I will have them encounter each other constantly._

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'd like to know what you guys think!_

_I hope I can update really soon. My Spring break is almost over so I don't know when I'll be able to update next..I'm a busy college student. _

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	3. Hexes and Fights

_**A Fine Memory**_

A Sirius Black love story

_Chapter 3: Hexes and Fights_

_**Quick note. It has been three months since the last chapter (last chapter was the Sorting Hat, and now it's near Christmas-time)!**  
_

* * *

"Lily, how can you possibly stand this subject," Niccola whined after a few quiet moments of studying. Her long dark hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, but still her bangs bugged her every time she bent over her Potions textbook. She and Lily were sitting by the window in the Common room, looking out at the snowy grounds of December. Other students around them were also busy studying and chatting as well with the unmistakable air of the Christmas holidays around the corner.

Lily looked up from the piece of parchment she was hunched over and glanced at Niccola who had pushed her books away and leaned back in her chair. "It's a fascinating subject, Professor Slughorn also makes the subject much more fun," she answered, swinging her long, plaited hair over her shoulder. "Besides, Sev is in that class too, and he's really good at it!" Lily then raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly. "Is the subject too hard for you, Nicki?"

"No," Niccola protested quickly. "It's not too hard! The homework bores me, especially this essay we're writing about the magical properties of Belladonna. Fourteen inches of parchment paper dedicated to it is just cruel!" Niccola let out an annoyed huff as Lily burst into laughs. Niccola ignored the laughter, but couldn't help smiling. "If you ask me, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms and flying are much more interesting. Especially flying! Don't you love it, Lily? Being so high off the ground?" Niccola closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of the wind in her hair as she rose higher and higher and raced with some other students during the class.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Flying is fun," she agreed, "but it won't do me any good. I don't plan on playing Quidditch. Potions is much more important to know."

Niccola rolled her eyes at Lily, knowing there was no arguing with her after this._ "She is such a prick sometimes," _Niccola thought, not for the first time. Looking down at her essay, Niccola measured how much she had left to go. Six more inches. _"I suppose I can make my writing a bit bigger now so it takes up more room," _Niccola pondered with a sigh. Looking out the window she found that it had started to snow again.

"So what are your Christmas plans," Lily asked as she finished her potions essay.

"I'm staying here this year," Niccola answered. "I got a letter from Dad saying that my mum is visiting her parents, and now that they know that my dad and me are wizards they are furious. Dad said it is best to stay out of sight. Knowing my mum's parents, he's right. What about you?"

Lily gave Niccola a sympathetic look. "I'm going home for the holidays," she said, fidgeting in her seat a little. "My parents want to hear all about Hogwarts, and about you, of course." Lily's green eyes brightened with an idea. "How about I write my parents, and you can come home with me? We still have a week before break, I'm sure they'll agree and--"

Niccola shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, Lily, but I'll be fine! Besides, Sev is staying too, I might hang out with him. I'm sure some other Gryffindor students are staying, so I won't be completely alone."

Lily pouted and took Niccola's hands. "But I hate the thought of leaving you and Sev here all alone. You two are my best friends!"

"Don't be a worry-wart, Lily," Niccola replied with a laugh. Even so, she was touched that Lily would do this for her. What amazed Niccola even more was the idea that she and Lily had become such good friends in the short three months they spent together. Whenever they got the chance, the two girls would spend time with Severus and walk the castle grounds or study together in the library. However, whenever Severus was around, Niccola felt a bit awkward, as though Severus would rather not have her there.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_Lily and Niccola turned to see James lifting the book out of a student's hands and levitate it across the room. His three friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked on. Sirius laughed, as well as Peter, whereas Remus shook his head and looked at the angry student.

"James, stop it," the student said crossly, pulling out his wand.

"Fine," James said, as both his wand and the book lowered.

It was inches from the boy's hand before it suddenly shot up again. This time it was Sirius in control. The boy glared at Sirius who simply laughed and shrugged. "You said for James to stop, but you didn't mention me!"

"Give it back!"

Lily rolled her eyes angrily. "That arrogant Potter boy" she hissed under her breath. "Why does he need to be so mean! And Sirius too! I don't see why Remus would want to hang out with them! They're both twits!"

Niccola nodded her agreement as she pulled out her wand. Her wand was probably her most prized possession, she decided, right after her beautiful red-brown owl that her father had bought her when they went shopping for her books. Her owl was small and agile, similar to her, and Niccola had named the bird Bright-eyes, after it's pair of big, glowing amber eyes. Her wand, her favorite part of being a witch, was ten-inches made of fine oak wood with a unicorn hair as it's core.

Muttering the same charm, Niccola aimed for the book that Sirius was controlling, finding the spell a fairly simple one. The book stopped in mid-air and both she and Sirius began to feel resistance and each fought to have power.

"What the," Sirius started, growing annoyed. "Who's doing this?!"

Niccola smiled slightly, "I am," she said. "Now let go of the book!"

Sirius smiled widely in return as he tried to win the book from her. "What will you do if I don't? Are you going to get Lily's boyfriend Snivellus to come and fight me?" This comment won a laugh from James and Peter. Remus on the other hand had put down the book he was reading and tried to coax Sirius into letting go.

In the mean time, the student who lost his book had forgotten his anger and now stared on with interest as he watched the two fight.

"No," Niccola said, flicking her wrist, gaining more control over the book and pushing it closer to the victimized boy. "But I'll have Lily hex you. I know a couple of good spells, and all I have to do it tell her one." Lily gave Niccola a look that screamed "don't drag me into this". Niccola winked at her friend who caught on quickly and pulled out her wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"So, what do you say, Sirius," Niccola continued. "Would you prefer to eat slugs or be petrified?"

Sirius stared at Niccola for a moment. There was a pregnant pause between them. Finally he laughed and moved his wand, releasing the book. Niccola gently guided it back to the boy who quickly snatched it and fled up the stairs to the dormitories.

"See, Lily," Niccola said, putting her wand away. "Under all their arrogance, they're all talk. They can't handle it when a hex is turned on them!" The girls burst into laughter.

"Like Evans would really put a hex on us," James said with a cocky grin. "She's all talk too."

Lily glared at James. "At least I'm not mean to other kids like you are, Potter!" Eventually bickering ensued between the two. Lily waved her hands frantically as she argued, and James simply stood their, responding every once in a while with a cocky grin.

"You're good, Nicki," Sirius said with a grin as he pocketed his wand.

Niccola rolled her eyes. "_You _can call me 'Niccola'. Only Lily or Sev can call me 'Nicki'."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Nicki_," Sirius mocked, knowing that it got on her nerves. "I also wanted to say that you're a good flyer. You know, for a girl."

Niccola eyed Sirius warily. "You didn't think that when I beat you when we were racing. Just like I'm sure you didn't think I was 'good' when my charm over-powered yours."

Sirius' eyes flashed. "If you don't like what James and I were doing, then why don't you just stay out of it?"

"That would be unfair to whoever you're torturing at the moment," Niccola said hotly. In her anger she turned to Remus who was watching both arguments with an amused look. Noticing that Niccola had turned her attention to him his face turned pink as he pretended to bury his nose back in his book. "And you, Remus, why do you hang out with them? You're too good for the likes of these twits!"

Sirius glared at Niccola. "I've never hexed a girl before, but there's always a first time for everything."

"Try it, I'll beat you to it!"

"Guys," Remus suddenly spoke up, catching the attention of the four fighting 11-year-olds. The Common room had gone silent to watch the whole ordeal. Now that it was silent, all the other students pretended to busy themselves with their work, but were secretly still listening with keen interest. Remus put his book down and spoke, "Sirius, don't hex Niccola, that would be daft. Niccola, I'm friends with these guys because I like them. I'm sure if you give each other the chance, you'd like each other as well."

The four of them scoffed, annoyed.

"Yeah right," said Niccola.

"Not a chance," said Lily.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said James.

"Don't hold your breath," said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes ad sighed. "Well I tried," he muttered to Peter who was sitting beside him. Peter nodded and grinned.

Lily let out an angry huff and turned away. "At least I won't have to deal with you for a couple of weeks," she said as she gathered her books and stormed to her bed.

Niccola followed her lead. "At least you two will be gone for a while and there will be peace here for once."

"Actually," James said, with a knowing grin. "I'll be gone for the holidays, as will Peter and Remus. Sirius on the other hand will be staying here."

Niccola eyes widened quickly as she glanced at Sirius who once again had a lazy grin on his face. "That's right, _Nicki, _I'll be here for the holiday too. Consider it my Christmas gift to you."

Niccola glared at him before she angrily shut her books and marched up the stairs.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Sirius called after her while she was still in ear-shot.

Niccola let out an angry sigh as she thought, "_Three weeks with Sirius Black with few other people. I swear by the time Lily comes back, I'll be driven so mad that I'll be sent to St. Mungo's!"_

The Christmas holidays suddenly didn't seem so enjoyable anymore.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Chapter 3 of "A Fine Memory"! I actually did not plan on having chapter 3 out so soon, but I am a master of procrastination, and instead of doing homework, I created this! It felt kind of funny to write this chapter because in our world, it's nearly summer, and in the story it's winter. Well, chapter 4 will be Christmas holidays, and I'm excited to write that! I don't quite know when exactly I will get it out since I will be back in my classes this Monday. Hopefully it will be out in the near future!_

_Thank you for the review so far! I will indeed work on making the story longer! More reviews will be great too! I love hearing what people think, and I love constructive criticism! _

_Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! :D_


End file.
